


Protective

by DaFishi



Series: Family Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Alpha Sirius, Beta Remus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Severus, Pregnancy, Pregnant Severus Snape, Protective James Potter, Protective Lily Evans Potter, Protective Sirius Black, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Severus was glad Remus was there.Otherwise, he was pretty sure he’d throw a fit.Or scream.Or most likely, both.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Family Magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094507
Comments: 18
Kudos: 300





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginny9160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny9160/gifts).



> Ngl I blacked out when I wrote this so I’m not sure what I wrote
> 
> So now, my hangover hurts like a motherfucker
> 
> It’s ok though
> 
> Nothing 3 black coffees can’t fix

Now to say Lily and James were overprotective was an understatement.

To say Remus and Sirius wouldn’t leave Severus alone out of concern for his well-being would also be an understatement.

The four of them would growl at anyone who came in his general vicinity, and it was giving him a headache. 

Thankfully, being a beta, Remus was far better than the other three.

When Lily scares off another alpha, Severus glares at her.

“Alphas,” James remarks.

He turns to see a guy looking at Severus and scowls. “Buddy, I am two second away from ripping you a new one, back the fuck off.”

Sirius makes a sound of agreement as the other alpha leaves.

“I have to go through 3 more months of this,” Severus says gravely.

6 months along, he felt like a whale and it irritated him to know he was going to get even bigger.

Remus gives him a sympathetic look. “It could be worse.”

“How?” Severus asks, unamused.

“… I'm not sure, I just thought you’d take my word for it,” Remus admits.

The omega can’t help but laugh at that one.

Finally, some normality.

It doesn’t last long because the second he stands and trips, Lily almost has a stroke and Sirius is seconds away from calling the hospital.

James had practically fainted.

Yes, Severus really couldn’t wait for these 3 months to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
